


Only The Sweetest Words Remain

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, First Time, Louis being an amazing boyfriend, M/M, Slight Rimming, Underage!Harry, Virgin!Harry, and thats its, first time anal sex, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been together for over a year, and Harry's finally ready to give himself to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Sweetest Words Remain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Only The Sweetest Words Remain - tłumaczenie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603503) by [louiskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiskitten/pseuds/louiskitten)



> Hiii. So I saw this prompt on tumblr, where its Harry's first time and they've had like bjs and stuff before but never like anal and Harry has a hard time and all that stuff so this is my response.
> 
> Umm if it seems poohy, its cause I am heavily medicated from my dentist appointment and I wrote this in a short amount of time. Sorry if they're an errors. 
> 
> So.. yeah. 
> 
> enjoy :)) xx

It was a cold Saturday evening.

Which isn't out of the normal for November. It had that usual crisp feeling in the air, the feeling that made your fingers purple and the tip of your nose red. The cold feeling that made your hair feeling like soft cold silk blankets.

But this particular evening was different for young Harry Styles.

It was him and his boyfriends', Louis, first year anniversary.

Which was insane to Harry that him and Louis had been dating for a year. He never thought he stood a chance with anyone let alone, Louis, who was already nine-teen.

Given their age gap their relationship was a secret.

Harry had hated that but he didn't want to give Louis any trouble.

But regardless of it, Louis was Harry's first serious boyfriend. Practically his first serious relationship. He never had been so happy with anyone till Louis came along.

He loved everything about him, like his laugh and how he had the ability to make others laugh. How he smiled with his thin lips and crinkled eyes; all in all Harry just like to admire him.

There was a light knock on the door and Harry's belly exploded with butterflies, because there was only one person it could've been.

"Hi love," Louis walked in through the door with flowers, hugging Harry and kissing him softly. "Happy Anniversary." he whispered, shaking slightly from the cold.

"Happy Anniversary." Harry kissed his cheek pulling him inside. "Want some tea too warm you up?" "Yes please, here you are." Louis handed him the flowers. "They're beautiful." he smiled, smelling them.

"Come'on." he grabbed Louis' hand, tugging him into the kitchen. "Happy one year." he handed Louis a wrapped box. "Thanks baby." Louis pulled Harry into another kiss. Unwrapping the box Louis gasped at his new gift. "TOMS! How'd you know?" he smiled at Harry. "Because I know you." he chuckled boiling water in the kettle.

"Come' mere." he pulled Harry by his hips, "Thank you, I love them." he kissed Harry deeply, pulling him closer to his body.

"I love you." Harry whispered against Louis' lips.

"I love you more."

Harry felt his insides flip flop, it was almost like adreneline had filled his veins as he decided to give himself to Louis.

"Show me... Make love to me." Harry practically whimpered because he had never felt so ready in his life.

"A-are you sure?" Louis took a step back from him, "I don't want you to just do because you feel like you ha-" "Lou," Harry grabbed at the nape of his neck. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." he smiled, before kissing his boyfriend once more.

"Okay." Louis smiled, then swiftly turned off the kettle, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him upstairs to his room.

Louis and Harry had been intimate with each other before. Not completely, mostly oral. Because thats all Harry was comfortable with. Louis had been respectful of that, he never tried to push Harry at all. He was always opened to talk about it, too make Harry feel comfortable for the day when he is ready. And tonight, on this cold night, he knew he was ready for Louis too take him, and make him his.

Louis pressed Harry against the wall as soon as he shut the door, kissing him lightly while he moved his hips in Harry's crotch. He moved his lips to his collar bone, lightly sucking at the skin to leave a pretty purple mark.

Harry fumbled with Louis' jacket zipper, till it was finally off, then tugged off his t-shirt. His hands roamed over his bare torso, he was so warm. Like the sun.

Louis assisted Harry in removing his shirt as well, then the pair found their way to the bed, still kissing passionately. Louis moved to straddle Harry's waist, making a work of his jeans and slipping them off, along with his own.

Harry's heart began to beat faster and faster as he realized this whole thing was actually happening.

Louis tugged both their boxers off; licking a fat stripe over Harry's hard dick.

"Lou-Please." Harry bucked his hips, lifting his legs.

"Get on your hands and knees babe." Louis said softly, and then kissed his cheek.

Harry nodded, hoping he wouldn't have to stay in that position for long; he wanted to watch Louis fall apart inside him, not have to face the other way.

"Just so I can stretch you easier." Louis explained as if he could read Harry's mind. "Are you completely sure?" Louis asked one more time.

"Completely sure, babe. I love you." Harry said, turning his head to look at him. Louis moved to kiss Harry once more.

"Do you have any lotion?" he asked.

"Over there." Harry pointed at his dresser. Louis grabbed the bottle, and kept it by him. Then began massaging Harry's cheeks. He licked lightly over Harry's hole, but Harry's didn't really know how to react to it, it was kind of strange too be honest.

Louis continued the action a few more times, licking around Harry's silk walls so it wouldn't be that hard when he inserts the first finger. Poking in the tip of his tongue then playfully kissed Harry's ass, making the younger boy giggle softly.

"Okay babe. Its going to burn a bit, but I promise it'll fell good in the long run." Louis explained taking a bit of the lotion in his hands, spreading it on his fingers, while Harry nodded, turning his head to face Louis.

"Let me know if I need to stop, okay beautiful?" Louis asked, rubbing Harry's back softly.

"Okay." Harry whispered, preparing himself.

Louis inserted the tip of his finger and it wasn't as bad for Harry till he thrusted in to his knuckled, and there was that odd stretchy burn feeling Louis had described, but it wasn't as bad as Harry had thought.

"You okay baby?" Louis asked.

"Mhmm." Harry hummed.

Louis resisted touching himself till Harry was fully stretched and ready. He wanted to give all he could too Harry. Since Harry was giving all of himself to Louis.

Louis added a bit more lotion to Harry's hole, then inserted the tip of another finger.

"Ahh..." Harry whimpererd, gripping the sheets as he bit into the pillow.

"I'm sorry." Louis spoke, "Just breathe." he said softly, moving both fingers completely inside Harry, pushing them in and out slowly.

"I-its okay. Uhh.. Just um.. yeah." Harry spoke trying to keep himself calm.

"Just one more." Louis said, adding one more coat of lotion while he added another finger.

Harry let out a few more pained noises, but he knew it would feel good in the end. He had watched gay porn videos all those me-

"Ah Lou. Right.. Right there please." He gasped, backing his hips into Louis' fingers.

Louis smirked, as he had discovered Harry's spot.

"Here?" he thrusted his fingers in again and against.

"Ye-yes oh my fu-" Harry closed his eyes, his body filling with the golden like pleasure.

"Alright babe, umm.. do you want me too ugh.. wear a condom?" Louis asked.

"No Lou." Harry answered, turning around so he could face Louis, and then sat up on his knees. "I want you too fill me up, and make me yours." Harry kissed him.

"Your hearts beating so fast." Louis commented, his hand on Harry's chest. "You're so beautiful." he swepted his sweaty curls away from his face, "All beautiful and all mine." Louis whispered showering Harry's face with kisses. "Lay down." he said, grabbing the lotion one last time, coating his dick and pumping himself a couple of times.

He adjusted the pillows so Harry was at a more comfortable angle. He and Harry laughed when they bumped foreheads.

"If you want me too stop.. Just tell me," "Lou." Harry interrupted. "It'll be okay if its too much, I won't be upset I promise." Louis continued. "Louis," Harry grabbed his chin. "I love you." Louis spoke kissing Harry.

He grabbed the tip of his dick, aligning at Harry's entrance, and then intertwined their hands and placing his other hand in Harry's soft curls.

"Ahhh.." Harry whimpered as Louis pushed in further. Louis let out a few needy moans at Harry's tight walls.

Louis pushed in further and further till his pelvic bone met with Harry's.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered to Harry, whose eyes were closed. "With your pretty red cheeks, and light eyes, and dimples." he removed his hand from his hair, poking one of the indents. Which made Harry blush even more. His heart was beating even faster, like his body was panicking from Louis' size, but Louis whispered sweet words to him, and kissed his cheek, and practically every bit of his face.

"It burns Lou." he struggled too keep his voice normal.

"I know baby." Louis said, resisting to move his hips again. "Just give it a bit, it'll be better soon." he kissed him on softly on the lips, then leaned up on his forearms to wipe the sweat from Harry's forehead, then stroked his soft curls.

Once Harry's heart calmed a bit more, he took in another shakey breath. "Okay.. You c-can move." he studdered, licking his lips.

Louis pushed his hips in and out slowly, Harry bit his lip too keep from screaming from the burning sensation, he could feel light tears pooling in his eyes.

"Don't cry baby." Louis kissed the corner of his eye. "It'll be over soon." he huffed, moving his hips once more.

Harry smiled, as he brought his hands around Louis' bad, pulling him closer so he could kissed at his neck, and rubbed the soft skin of Louis' back.

"Lo-Lou." Harry let out a moan, when Louis hit his prostate again. "There?" Louis smirked. "Ye-yeah oh god." he moaned as Louis moved again and again, never missing.

"My beautiful boy-boyfriend." Louis kissed his cheek and neck, "I love you so much." he whispered in Harry's ear.

"Touch me... Please." Harry moaned, his nails digging into Louis' back as he took hold of his red, leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"'M so close babe." he whispered to Louis, his hand moving to his hips, urging Louis too go faster.

He moaned at the pressure Louis was hitting his pool of nerves with, it felt so different from all the times he's been physical with Louis. Like so much more than he could possbily imagine. His balls tighten as he was closer and closer to the edge, he wanted to hold on for as long as he could, for it too draw out all night, but thinking about it all, the pleasure bursted from his body more and more, finally he exploded. Coming hard all his chest and Louis' fist, his head pushing back into the pillows as he closed his eyes. His nails clawing at Louis' back as he screamed Louis' name over and over again.

Louis sped his thrusts and focused on Harry's face as he fell apart in front of him. He listened carefully to every word and noise that fell from Harry's heart-shaped lips. Seeing it all happen, the heat bloomed in Louis' abdomen, and he too released, and  was soon spilling inside Harry.

He rode out his orgasm, Harry thought he was glowing from the way Louis looked at he released inside him. He gasped as he felt hot come go inside of him; it felt so perfect and so right. He had never felt so complete.

Louis fell on top of Harry, laying there as the couple took the time to enjoy their euphoria and catch their breath. Soon, Louis removed himself from Harry, grabbing a towel that was on the floor, cleaning their torsos off.

Once they were both clean, Louis pulled the covers over them, cradling his boyfriend to his chest.

"I think you're going to be taller than me." he commented, kissing Harry on the nose. "I think we'll be the same height." he smiled, "Charming as usual." Louis said.

"I love you Lou." Harry whispered, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck.

"I love you Harry. You're so amazing, and so loving. You're beautiful in every way possible." Louis kissed his boyfriend. "Promise me something." Louis spoke.

"Anything." Harry whispered his voice dream-like.

"That one day, you'll marry me." Louis said, his heart heavy because he had never wanted anything more than too spend the rest of his life with Harry.

"I promise." Harry said, kissing Louis goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows.. there could be a part two. idk. Also if you guys ever want to send me prompts, that'd be pretty cool. On here or on tumblr at lovelarryalways.tumblr.com  
> muchlove, ari. xx


End file.
